


Monsters can't fit under the bed if you sleep on the floor

by TheCrowMaiden



Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Qrow and Oz mentioned in passing, Sharing a Bed, Team Bonding, Team RNJR + Yang and Weiss bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowMaiden/pseuds/TheCrowMaiden
Summary: Prof. Ozpin said they could have the night to themselves, so Team JNR and RWY decide the best way to spend it is by having a sleepover.(Set at the end of Volume 5, Chapter 7: Rest and Resolutions)





	Monsters can't fit under the bed if you sleep on the floor

“A…sleepover?”

Ruby grinned at Weiss’s question from over the pillows clutched to her chest, the blankets from every other bed spilling out of her arms and trailing behind her. Her extensive train of bedding stretched down the hall to where Jaune—visible from only the waist down—chuckled from behind his own stack of collected sheets. The rest of them were still in the main area, spread out amongst the couches and chairs. Qrow had already gone to his room muttering something about noisy kids, and Oscar had made himself equally as scarce.

Undeterred by the stunned look on her friends’ faces, Ruby bounced on the balls of her feet as she threw an arm out expressively…and nearly took out Yang with a pillow.

“Whoops! Sorry sis.” Ruby tucked the offending object behind her back, her smile slipping apologetically for a moment. “But anyway, yeah! Professor Ozpin said we could have tonight to ourselves, right? So we should take advantage of every minute!”

“By having a sleepover?” Weiss folded her hands in her lap, knuckles turning a faint white as she looked around at the others. “All of us?”

“Why not?” Yang bumped Ruby’s shoulder, ruffling her sister’s hair as she stole one of the least patched blankets. “It’ll be like the first night at Beacon all over again.”

Ren shrugged when Weiss turned her gaze on him, Nora already hugging him excitedly as she sat on the arm of his chair. His long hair didn’t hide the fond expression in his eyes even as he was in the midst of being somewhat smothered.

“Nora and I have shared before.” He winced at the delighted laugh of the girl in question, shaking his head. “We don’t mind.”

There was a long pause, until Jaune finally stuck his head out from around the sheets in his arms. He blinked at everyone looking at him, none more keenly than Weiss, and disentangled one hand to scratch his head.

“Guys, I have seven sisters remember? I’m fine as long as no one tries to braid my hair.”

They all turned to Weiss then, making _her_ the focus, as she sat ramrod straight on the couch. Her cheeks were slightly pink and she had to look at her hands after only a couple seconds of scrutiny. There was the barest hint of a smile on her face when she finally looked back up, her fingers relaxing just enough to stiffly smooth out her skirts.

“Well, since you already took the trouble of unmaking _all_ the beds, I guess I have to join you if I want a blanket.”

Ruby and Nora let out matching joyful squeals, and the two of them headed the charge back to Ruby’s room. They almost bowled Jaune over as they ran by—unintelligibly chattering about blanket forts—and he yelped as he fought to keep his balance. Yang’s friendly shove as she passed tipped him over though, and she stole the stack of bedding from his arms as she followed her sister.

Ren sighed and helped Jaune up, and the two of them made their way down the hall picking up the blankets that had been left behind in the rush. Jaune groaned as he rubbed his back, and Ren just handed him another quilt with a wry smile.

“You agreed to it.”

“Yeah, might be having slight regrets about that. Although I don’t think Ruby or Nora know how to braid.”

“Perhaps Weiss does.”

At the sound of her name, Weiss jumped, making the lamp clatter when she jarred the nearby table. The boys looked back at her, Jaune’s expression concerned and Ren’s evaluating. She took a deep breath, and mustered up a coolly raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jaune took a step back, turning away, but then stopped. “Actually…Are you okay with this?”

“You can tell the others you’d rather sleep alone.” Ren added, nodding towards Ruby’s already noisy room.

“No!” Weiss covered her mouth with one hand at the sharpness of her retort, and then sighed. The comfortable racket from the other girls didn’t falter, and Weiss walked down the hall towards it. She kept her chin up even as her cheeks burned.

“I just…I’ve never _had_ a sleepover before. What am I even supposed to do?”

“I’m sure the girls will help you figure that out.” Ren met her eyes steadily as he folded a sheet. “They’re your friends, we all are. There’s nothing to—Ah!”

Ren’s reassuring speech was cut off when Nora barrelled out the door, grabbing him and Jaune by the arms and crushing them both to her in a hug that left no room for escape.

“What is taking you guys? Come on! You too, Weiss!”

Grinning ear to ear and ignoring their complaints, the redhead dragged her teammates through the door—blankets and all—leaving Weiss to giggle quietly before she followed them into the chaos.

There were sheets draped over everything, reminiscent of Ruby’s bunk back at Beacon. The two mattresses were pushed together in the middle of the floor, the bed frames shoved against the walls, and the pillows _everywhere_. Someone had to have raided and emptied every linen cupboard to provide the amount scattered about the room. It was fortunate that they weren’t staying at an inn; if not for the pillow shortage the other guests would be experiencing, then to at least spare them the noise.

Nora dumped Jaune and Ren into a nearby pile of blankets, and propped her hands on her hips as Weiss—still unsure of what to do—cautiously watched.

“Okay you two! Armour and shoes off!” Nora ordered, pulling on one of Ren’s sandals without waiting for him to react.

“Yeah, yeah. Like we would sleep in it anyway,” Jaune said, rolling his eyes with a smile. He pulled off his gauntlets and then his breastplate, as Ren shrugged and let Nora remove his footwear.

They had just tossed all three pairs of their shoes into a corner when Ruby shrieked with laughter, her sudden cry of ‘the bunny hoodie’ causing everyone’s heads to turn. Her cackling was cut off with equal abruptness when Jaune tossed a pillow at her face, and there was a single heartbeat’s pause before the six teenagers all launched into a pillow fight.

It didn’t take long for them to separate into their teams with all the glee of a past battle involving food, forgotten until that moment. They stumbled around the mess of sheets and quilts and mattresses, laughing with the relief of feeling safe after so long, of being in a fight where no one could die, where the worst that could happen was Qrow telling them off.

Ren flopped down and stayed down first, arms outspread and hair a mess. That was a sign for Nora to stop too, collapsing next to him with breathless giggles as she snuggled into his side. Jaune grabbed them a blanket before he too sat with a thud, and Nora stretched an arm across Ren’s waist to grab Jaune’s hand. She pulled him close, sandwiching Ren tightly between them, and closed her eyes.

Ruby was next, back against Jaune’s and pillows stuffed around her. She tucked her cold feet into the back of his knees and he squawked, making the collective pile of bodies shake with laughter. Yang curled her body around Ruby’s as soon as her sister was comfortable, hugging her once before she rolled onto her back. Ruby interlocked the prosthetic’s fingers with her own before Yang could pull it away, face against the cool metal as she sighed.

With the arm not claimed by her sister, Yang turned to Weiss—who sat just apart from them all—and tugged on her ponytail. There was a long pause and then carefully, each movement considered, Weiss lay down next to her friends too. Her head fit neatly on Yang’s bicep, her loose hair cushioning her unconventional pillow.

The six of them breathed together there on the floor, surrounded by tangled sheets and patched blankets. The hitch of Jaune’s shoulders that shuddered Pyrrha’s name though them all was soothed by his teammates hands in his, wordless murmurs of reassurance floating in the air; and Blake’s absence was smoothed from the lines between Yang’s eyebrows by the press of Ruby and Weiss’s knees.

There was no telling what Ozpin would ask of them come morning. No way of knowing what they might soon face. But for now, they were safe. They were together.

…And when Qrow stuck his head in the door to figure out why every single other bed was empty, they were asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If I enjoy a piece of media but don't write a bed-sharing fic, did I /really/ enjoy it? And the end of that episode just seemed like the perfect opportunity for some platonic cuddles!


End file.
